


The A-Z of Venom

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A-Z, Alphabet, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexual Content, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: Little snippets of Eddie and Venom's lives for each letter of the alphabet. Everything from fluff to hurt to smut.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The A-Z of Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been slowly working on this basically since my last Venom fic. I just wanted something fun with small snippets of their lives. This has got a bit of everything. Hope you enjoy it, much love xox

A is for Apple:

They were in the grocery store passing the fruit and vegetable section when Eddie heard the familiar voice in his head.

**"Eddie."**

"What's up V?" Eddie responded as he checked his hastily written shopping list.

**"We need apples, lots of apples,** " Venom informed him.

"Okay, we can get some apples, I didn't realise you liked them so much," he replied and stopped in front of the large selection of the fruit, "what kind would you like?"

Venom hesitated, he hadn't been aware that there were so many different types of apples, " **Which one will keep the doctor away?** "

Eddie chuckled as the realisation hit him, "Where did you hear that?"

" **A movie we watched while you were asleep, it said that 'an apple a day would keep the doctor away.' We do not like doctors. We can fix you better than they can,** " the symbiote explained.

"It's just a saying V, apples don't keep doctors away. I know you can take care of us, you do take care of us," Eddie assured him. He could still feel Venom's uncertainty, "How about I get us a few apples anyway?"

" **Yes, good,** " he felt the hand not gripping the shopping basket fill with a substance he could only describe as 'Venom,' it was the symbiote's way of holding his hand in public, and communicating non-verbally that he was happy.

Eddie grabbed some apples and continued on with their shopping.

  
  


B is for Bullies:

Venom was a loser. Eddie was also a loser. Something that losers have in common is knowing bullies.

On his planet, Venom wasn't the big bad, he was a small fry and that often resulted in him being on the outside, no one else cared for him and no one was ever really nice to him either. It was every symbiote for themself fighting for a better spot.

On Earth, Eddie had had a great career taking on people who always trode on the little guy. Eddie hated bullies and people who thought they lived outside the law. He had made it his mission to take these people down.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Eddie took on someone who lived far outside the law and lost everything.

Until he become a symbiote's host and gained more than he'd had before.

Now, Eddie and Venom take on bullies together. And they always win.

  
  


C is for Chen:

Thank god for Mrs Chen. If it wasn't for her store being open twenty-four seven (does that woman even sleep?) Eddie is sure Venom would have eaten his liver a few times over by now.

Whenever they get in late after a long night or Venom wants a midnight snack and there is nothing else open for miles around; there's always Mrs Chen's store.

She's never surprised to see him and never questions why he's there so late. Maybe she knows what they do in the dark, or maybe she just doesn't care; Eddie can never tell.

Whichever it is though, Eddie is grateful for her being there, even if she does give him mediation tapes in mandarin.

  
  


D is for Dog:

"No! You can't eat it V, it's a dog and it hasn't done anything bad," Eddie told him for maybe the tenth time this month.

" **It is not our fault that humans keep convenient bite sized snacks as pets,** " Venom argued; he just wanted to know if they were as juicy as they looked.

"That doesn't mean that you can eat them," he walked past the woman and her terrier.

Venom huffed inside his mind and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"We'll get some food if you're hungry V, but dogs are off limits just like good people, cats, squirrels and doctors," Eddie stressed, Venom couldn't just run around eating people's pets.

The symbiote huffed again, " **Fine, what about that bird?** "

Eddie sighed.

  
  


E is for Elephant (in the room):

Ever since Anne had told him that their kiss in the woods had been Venom's idea; there had been an elephant in the room.

Eddie had like the idea that Anne had kissed him again, but he found that he like the idea that Venom had kissed him even more. It gave him the good kind of chills, and he wanted to do it again.

He tried not to think about it too much because Venom literally lived in his brain and had access to all of his thoughts and memories. He also wasn't sure why Venom had kissed him; was it just to transfer from one host to another? Was he trying it out? Was Anne lying?

It was a dangerous train of thought, it played on his mind until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask, "Uh, um, V?"

" **Yes Eddie?** " the symbiote had been too engrossed in 'Hell's Kitchen' on the television to notice the turmoil that was Eddie's thoughts.

"Why-why did you kiss me?"

_Ah, finally_ , Venom had been waiting weeks for this, " **It was an efficient way to transfer hosts…** " he felt Eddie deflate as he spoke, " **and…** " there was hope again, " **we had learnt that it is what you do to greet a special person, someone that you care deeply for. Did we do it wrong?** "

Eddie hadn't expected the apprehension in Venom's voice, "No, you did it perfectly. In fact…I-I wouldn't mind giving it another go."

There was no verbal response and that made Eddie anxious, but in no time Venom had formed himself into a humanoid shaped head and torso with arms. His milky white eyes stared into Eddie's for a moment and then the hands came up to cup his face and Venom was kissing him again, just like he had in the forest.

Eddie melted into the kiss, this time was better though because it was all Venom and he realised that was all he wanted.

  
  


F is for Focus:

Eddie sat down at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee and opened his laptop. It was time to get to work on his latest article.

Two sentences in and Venom decided he was already bored, " **Eddie…** "

"What's up V? I'm working," Eddie kept typing, he could tell this story was going to just flow out of him.

" **We should go out.** "

"I'm working."

" **But it's boring.** "

Eddie sighed, "Love, I really need to focus and get this written. This pays the bills and buys the food. We'll go out later, I promise."

Venom was silent for an hour and Eddie was thankful to his symbiote. He was so focused that he hadn't noticed the little black head that had formed next to his right shoulder.

" **You should include the part where we ate their heads; it was the best part,** " Venom advised as he stared at the screen.

Eddie rubbed his eyes and reached for his mug, only to realise he had finished his coffee.

" **The cops didn't find them, we did…then we ate their heads.** "

Apparently one hour was all he was going to get for now, he saved his work and shut his laptop, "Let's go out."

  
  


G is for Guilt:

Venom had betrayed his family, his race, and for what?

For a new family, a different race, because he knew what Riot was going to do was wrong and he didn't want to be part of it anymore. Because this world wasn't so bad; he wasn't a loser here, he was powerful. Because he had found something, someone, among the chaos that was his life, someone that he had a perfect connection with, as if it were the other half of himself. Because he loved Eddie.

It didn't mean that he didn't feel guilty for doing it though. Riot had been a leader, and Venom had followed, but he had made his choice.

Venom had tried to hide the feeling from Eddie, but the human was well versed in the feeling of guilt. Together though, they were strong and helped each other through all the shit; the nightmares, flash backs, self-hatred, anger and guilt.

  
  


H is for Happy:

If you had asked Eddie, 'happy' wasn't a word he would have described his life with. Sure, he was happy with his relationship with Annie, and he loved his job, but was he really happy?

Months later and after long nights of reflection he realised that the answer was 'no.'

He still wouldn't describe his life as 'happy' but he was working on it, _they_ were working on it. Venom made Eddie happy (most of the time) and the way they lived suited Eddie much better than domestication and feeding a cat. It was as close to genuine happiness that Eddie had ever felt.

Venom had noticed the gradual change in his human and a happy Eddie made for a happy Venom.

  
  


I is for Internet:

" **Hungry.** "

"What are you in the mood for?"

" **Chinese.** "

"I don't know if Mr Fuji's will be open yet V."

" **Hungry.** "

"Alright, alright, I'll google it…"

" **What will that do?** "

"It will tell me if the restaurant is open or when it does open."

" **How does this 'google' know these things?** "

"You can find out just about anything on the internet. Yes! Mr Fuji's is open."

" **Good, thank you google.** "

XXX

"V…it's late, what are you doing on my laptop?"

" **Communicating with google; you're correct, they know a great many things. How did they come to accumulate so much knowledge?** "

"Let me sleep, I'll explain tomorrow…"

  
  


J is for Jealousy:

They had stopped for ice cream on the way home from an interview; it was a treat for Venom, a reward for not interrupting Eddie's interview.

The moment Eddie saw the girl behind the counter he couldn't help but think that she was cute. Her blonde hair was up in pig tails and her red lip gloss smile complimented the blue denim apron she wore over her uniform.

"Welcome! My name is Jessica, how may I help you today?" even her voice was sweet.

Eddie could feel Venom tense inside of him, "Hi Jessica, can I get a double scoop of 'triple choc fudge' and a single scoop of 'mint choc chip', both in waffle cones please? Also your hair looks nice."

"Coming right up," she gave Eddie a bright smile and a wink, "thank you."

Eddie smiled back, it was impossible not to. When he had paid, Jessica handed him the two cones and brushed the back of his hand in doing so. It was a shock to realise she was flirting with him; it had been a long time since anyone had flirted with him.

He walked away stunned and smiling like an idiot, it was only when he made it to a secluded bench in a small park near the ice creamery did he notice that Venom was being odd.

"All clear V, come eat your ice cream."

There was no response.

"Venom?"

" **Not hungry,** " came the grumble from inside his mind.

"Well, that would be a first, what's wrong?"

" **Not human,** " was the cryptic response.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie was confused.

" **Eddie wants the human female, we are not human, we cannot give Eddie what he wants.** "

Eddie's heart sank, "V, listen, she was cute and the first person to flirt with me since Annie, it was flattering. It doesn't mean that I want her, or don't want you.

Again, Venom was silent.

"You give me all I need, I love you V," Eddie tried as he felt melting ice cream run down his hand.

He sensed some of the tension leave Venom, " **We love Eddie, Eddie is ours.** "

The next thing Eddie knew, there was a big red tongue licking the melted ice cream from his hand, he smiled fondly at the little head Venom had formed close to his chest. He kissed the top of Venom's head and started to lick at his 'mint choc chip' while the symbiote hoed into his 'triple choc fudge.'

Once the ice cream had been devoured, Eddie stroked Venom's cheek and drew him in for a quick kiss, "There's no need to be jealous of humans, none of them can give me what you do."

Venom rubbed his face against Eddie's hand and the human got the feeling that everything was okay again.

  
  


K is for Killing:

At first killing had bothered Eddie. The first time Venom bit a guy's head off he had freaked out; it hadn't helped that Venom had also eaten said head.

The second time he had a similar reaction, and he honestly didn't think he would ever get used to it.

Slowly, with every bad guy they stopped Eddie stopped being bothered by the kill or the head eating (okay that was still a little gross) and their bond became even stronger. Eddie let Venom take the reins, he had enough sense of right and wrong now that Eddie knew he could trust Venom with who he could or could not kill.

He still didn't understand why Venom was so fascinated by a pile of bodies next to a pile of heads, but he was an alien after all.

  
  


L is for Loss:

The moment Venom had said goodbye as they fell from the burning rocket, he felt a loss so sharp, so deep, it was almost incomprehensible.

It was the moment he realised how much Venom meant to him, how strongly they were already bonded. The pain of the loss was excruciating, hitting the icy water was nothing compared to how he felt inside.

Eddie didn't know how long it was that he was in pain, but he knew the moment it disappeared, he knew that Venom had somehow survived and had re-joined him.

A tiny black tendril touched his skin and the ache faded away, he could feel Venom curled up inside him. Eddie knew he was weak and Venom didn't speak but Eddie knew he was there.

What he had felt had been so much worse than losing Anne, and he _never_ wanted to feel that again, he didn't think he could survive it.

  
  


M is for Memories:

Eddie had many memories, happy ones and sad ones, violent ones and loving ones. There were memories in Eddie's brain that he didn't even remember until Venom began sifting through them.

Some of them were very personal and he got upset with Venom for prying. Some of them were about the symbiote itself and that made Venom happy to see himself through Eddie's loving eyes.

Venom enjoyed the ones where Eddie was care free and smiling the most. Eddie riding his first motorcycle, when Anne said 'yes' to him, and Venom returning to him after the rocket were among his favourites.

Venom hadn't known how complicated, unique and intelligent humans could be until he met Eddie and every day proved to be a new lesson. He was forever sifting through Eddie's memories to gain understanding or perspective on daily human activities and it always left him fascinated and somehow more enamoured with the human he had bonded with.

  
  


N is for Night:

Nights were an odd time for Venom. There were nights where he and Eddie would stay up and go in search of evidence for Eddie's next report or hunt down bad guys. Then there were the nights where Eddie went to bed early and left Venom alone for hours in the dark.

Venom would fill in time watching television, sifting through Eddie's memories to learn about humans, thinking or, on rare occasions, make a mess of the house. Eddie isn't sure how he doesn't wake up on those occasions.

Sometimes Eddie would have nightmares and Venom would be there to hold him and sooth the human through the horrors. A shower was needed on those nights, Eddie tended to sweat a lot from nightmares, although Venom thought that humans sweat too much in general.

The dark didn't bother Venom, and it was never truly dark in the cities with their nightlife and electric lights. It had been darker on his own planet, much darker. He understood why humans were afraid of the dark, it was a fear that stemmed back from a more primal time in their ancestry. The night was when predators like him were at their best; the humans should be afraid.

  
  


O is for Orgasm:

The sun was always so bright in the mornings, streaming in through the bedroom window; he really needed to get some thick curtains, especially if they were going to continue having late nights.

Eddie groaned and rolled onto his stomach as he tried to bury his head in his pillow. However, all that achieved was that it made him aware of his morning wood as it brushed against the cotton sheets. He had gone to bed naked last night; they got in late and Eddie hit the shower then flopped straight into bed without even bothering to put underwear on. It seemed that the extra friction may have caused a reaction.

Eddie sighed, he hadn't had a wank since he had become Venom's full-time host, and he certainly hadn't had sex with anyone either. It wasn't really that he hadn't wanted to have a wank, but he wasn't sure how to go about it, it seemed kind of awkward to have Venom watching him and see the things he would think about while he did it.

At that moment though, Eddie's sleep addled (and horny) brain could only think about how good it would feel to rub his erection against the sheets, or even better, to have someone else touch him and bring him to orgasm.

Without thinking Eddie's hips gently began to shift, as if they were testing to see what would happen if he gained just a little friction. It was bliss. The fire lit in his groin and before he could stop himself Eddie was thrusting against the sheets and biting his lip to keep the noises from spilling out of his mouth, as if he could stop Venom from knowing what he was doing if he kept quiet.

Obviously, that's not how it worked, and it wasn't long until Venom's presence was very noticeable, he was searching through Eddie's memories; probably trying to figure out what his host was doing and experiencing.

There was actually an audible, " ** _Oh,_** " in his mind as Venom figured it out. That was when something unexpected happened; thick black tendrils slid out from Eddie's hips and curled around his hard length.

" _Arghhh,_ " Eddie cried out as his fingers clutched the pillow. It had been so long since someone else had touched him and it honestly wasn't freaking him out the way he thought it would if this situation ever arose.

" **We want to help,** " Venom assured Eddie and it only made him thrust harder through the thick ring that the slick tendrils had made around his erection.

Eddie found that not only did Venom touching him like this not freak him out, it also turned him on. It was not the expected reaction but a welcomed one from both parties.

Somehow, Venom had nailed the pressure on the first try, and it had him hurdling to his climax. Eddie felt so desperate as he thrust the mattress, he wanted, no, he _needed_ to come, but he also didn't want this to end. What if it was some fantastic dream and he was about to wake up?

Venom began pulsing around his now leaking length and Eddie couldn't stop the noises escaping his mouth, he tried to speak but it just came out garbled while the heat built in his groin. Then like a storm breaking Eddie came, shooting his rather impressive load into the sheets with a shout and then face-planted his pillow to the left of the wet patch.

The slick black tendrils receded back into Eddie while he panted into the pillow. Slowly, his breath evened out and Eddie fell back asleep for the rest of the morning.

  
  


P is for Protect:

Some nights when they went out it wasn't to hunt bad guys, it was just to go to the pub and unwind from a long day. Unfortunately, they lived in a not so nice part of town where you had to have eyes in the back of your head and keep away from the shadows.

This particular night though Eddie had had a few beers and a couple of shots for good measure; it had been a _really_ long day and he just wanted to get drunk and have a decent sleep. He knew Venom didn't really like alcohol but today Eddie had just needed it.

It was late, so late that Eddie only left because the pub closed. He walked down the street under a starless night, his hands in his coat pockets and the hood pulled up. It wasn't far to his apartment but it was far enough that he noticed a shadow move from the corner of his eye. Eddie had a bad feeling. He put his head down and walked faster, the small amount of adrenaline from his fight or flight response helped to sober him up a little.

The man appeared in front of him so fast that Eddie almost ran into him, he stepped back and tried to go around the man but he was not allowed. The man wore tattered clothes and seemed to be missing at least two teeth, but that was all Eddie could make out in the dim light of a nearby street lamp.

A knife was pulled from somewhere and brandished towards Eddie, "Gimme your wallet and jewellery or I'll cut ya!"

Eddie put his hands up and stepped back, "Look mate, I hardly have twenty bucks to my name and a ring that isn't worth shit. I'm not the guy you wanna mug."

"Don't pull that shit with me, gimme your stuff! Now!" the man wasn't taking no for an answer.

Eddie understood, desperation made people do awful things, but he really didn't have much to give this guy, "I get you're in a bad situation but this isn't the way. Now, I'm gonna go before one of us does something they will regret," Eddie tried to circle around the guy, he could feel Venom itching to come out and if his symbiote did come out, well it wasn't going to end pretty for this guy.

The man lunged at him and Eddie narrowly avoided a blade to the ribs. Venom had seen enough, his black mass oozed over Eddie's entire body until they were Venom. A black clawed hand picked up the man by the neck and brought him up to Venom's face height, which meant the man's legs dangled off the ground.

" **We should eat you for threatening our Eddie, it would be a fitting punishment for a turd like you,** " Venom smiled nastily and licked his lips, but he wouldn't eat this man because Eddie was telling him not to and he did not want Eddie to be upset with him. It didn't mean he couldn't scare the shit out of this guy though.

The man began to cry and shake, "Please, no, please!" he pleaded and after licking the man's face with his giant tongue, Venom put the man down.

" **If you ever do this again, I will find you and eat you, slowly. Now…GO!** "

The man took off faster than he'd probably ever run in his life and almost tripped over a garbage bin as he left. Venom took them home his way, not wanting to risk anything else happen to Eddie that night.

Later in the apartment Eddie expressed his gratitude to his symbiote. Venom would never let him get hurt, he would protect his human at any cost, and if that meant eating a few heads along the way…well Venom was very okay with that.

  
  


Q is for Quarrel:

Having a quarrel with someone is never pleasant, having a quarrel with someone who lives in your head is just downright frustrating. You can't walk away from them nor can you ignore them.

They had had arguments before, but this one was _big_ and of course it was over something stupid; what they were going to watch on T.V.

"We watched 'Hell's Kitchen' last night, I want to watch the new episode of 'Rick and Morty,'" Eddie announced switching the show.

" **But we must see what the 'idiot sandwich' person does this time, they promised a dramatic episode,** " Venom replied.

"We'll watch it later V," Eddie assured him, "I really want to see this new episode; it's about Birdperson."

" **We do not like your show, it is an inaccurate representation of space,** " the symbiote told his host and ran some black tendrils out of Eddie's hand to press the buttons on the remote that would take them back to 'Hell's Kitchen.'

"Hey! I said we'll watch your show later," Eddie switched back to 'Rick and Morty' and relaxed back into the couch again.

Venom wasn't having it, he changed the show again and then covered the remote in himself so Eddie couldn't touch it.

" _Venom,_ " Eddie growled, "if you don't like it then don't watch it."

The symbiote still didn't relent and Eddie was getting really angry at this point.

"Give me the remote back," the human said through gritted teeth, but Venom held his ground, "for fuck sake, sometimes I wish you could leave me alone for a while!"

The moment he said it Eddie regretted it, but he couldn't reverse time and unsay it, and he was still mad at the symbiote. He watched as Venom retracted from the remote in silence and felt as he coiled up inside of him becoming as small as possible. Eddie left him alone, they both needed to calm down.

After the episode, Eddie was feeling in a better mood and a bit hungry, "Hey V, you hungry?"

There was no response; everything was silent in his mind.

Eddie tried again, "Venom? Should we get some food?"

Still silence. Eddie frowned, he didn't know what to do, maybe he had really upset Venom, he hadn't thought their fight was _that_ bad.

He cleared his throat, "Uhm, V…I-I'm sorry, I was just annoyed, I don't want you to go anywhere, please talk to me…"

" **Just because we are not human does not mean that your words don't hurt us,** " Venom finally spoke but his words were sad and heated.

"I know love, I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, let me take you out for ice cream and then we'll watch "Hell's Kitchen' okay?" Eddie offered, he didn't want Venom to be upset ever, especially not because of his stupid big mouth.

A slick black hand formed in Eddie's right one and the human smiled as Venom agreed, " **We would like ice cream.** "

Eddie brought his hand up and kissed the black one holding it, a silent promise to do better.

  
  


R is for Rollercoaster:

Theme parks.

Rides. Food. Noise. Lines. Excitement.

Eddie loves theme parks. Venom does not.

Everything that Eddie loves about theme parks makes Venom agitated. First of all, there are far too many people, which creates way too much noise, and then there's the lines; no one likes lines. As if that wasn't bad enough, the rides were disorientating and made Eddies body do all sorts of weird things.

The worst ride of all was the rollercoaster. It was brand new and Eddie was dying to try it out; it had _five_ loops, and even went backwards and upside down.

As he lined up, Venom threatened to eat his liver if he got on the ride.

Eddie laughed and told his symbiote, "There is nothing to worry about, it's a ride, it will be fun."

When it was Eddie's turn, he got a seat right up the front and belted himself in. Venom extended out of Eddie and glued him to the seat and handlebars. The carriage began to move and excitement started to build. Then they were whooshing along the track, Eddie saw a drop coming up and raised his hands as they reached the crest. He screamed with everyone else as the carriage plummeted down the track.

The loops left his stomach behind and going backwards was exhilarating. When the ride was over Eddie felt adrenaline charged and ready for more.

" **We do not understand why humans like rollercoasters, all you did was scream and your heart raced the whole time,** " Venom commented, " **it seems more like a torture. You humans are odd.** "

"It's exhilarating V, should we go again?"

" **No.** "

Eddie chuckled, "I was joking, I really thought you'd have fun on at least one ride."

" **The Ferris Wheel had a good view,** " Venom admitted.

Eddie rolled his eyes with a smile, "Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel again?"

" **Yes.** "

Theme parks weren't all bad, the Ferris Wheel took them high above the noise and the lines, and was slow, and it did have a nice view; the complete opposite of a rollercoaster.

  
  


S is for Symbiosis:

_'Interaction between two different organisms living in close physical association, typically to the advantage of both.'_

From the moment Venom had seeped into Eddie's body, he knew that Eddie was perfect for him. It took Eddie a little bit longer to figure out that Venom was perfect for him too.

It only took beating up a bunch of bad guys, climbing a really tall tree really, really fast, an MRI, beating up more bad guys, a motorcycle chase, a kiss, public indecency, a boss level battle and a rocket explosion almost killing Venom for Eddie to realise how much the alien residing inside of him had really impacted his life in the best way. He wanted it to stay this way forever.

Venom had been right all along; they were a perfect match, they had achieved true symbiosis.

  
  


T is for Tantrums:

For an alien that was probably hundreds or thousands of years old, he sure threw tantrums like a five year old wanting dessert before dinner.

Eddie was a human, just your every day, typical human (except that he had an alien living in him), and sometimes he was slow, or tired, or just not in the mood. Venom was not used to having to wait for someone else and sometimes he got impatient.

Eddie thought that a child throwing itself on the ground while kicking and screaming was bad enough, imagine that happening in your mind. While you are sleeping, or working, or having a conversation.

Venom was getting better though, he was learning about the way humans lived and learning to have patience with _his_ human.

Eddie was just grateful he could get a full night sleep.

  
  


U is for Under the Covers:

It was silly to be scared of things now that Eddie had Venom protecting him. It was even sillier to think that hiding under the bed covers would be protective of anything that would actually try to harm him. Alas, there was Eddie in his dark bedroom, the covers pulled up over his head and trembling while a storm raged outside the closed window.

Eddie knew he was being ridiculous, and Venom was probably questioning his choice in such a weak partner and host, but he couldn't help the fear he felt as the wind howled at him, rattling the window pane. He had been afraid of storms his whole life, and he had learnt to deal with them mostly, but when they got severe like this one, he just wanted to hide until it passed.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and purple flashed in the sky, lighting up the whole room through the thin curtain, and then a deafening crack of lightening hit the ground somewhere close by. Eddie gripped the covers even tighter, cocooning himself in them. That was when he felt venom ooze from his wrists to hold his hands, and eventually cover his whole body in an attempt to protect him from what he feared, whether it was silly or not.

Rain thudded the pavement in big heavy drops, but it was a distant noise as Venom drowned out the sound with his deep soothing voice in Eddie's mind. A distraction that would make Eddie forget about the storm and be calmed. Slowly the storm ebbed away, as did Eddie's consciousness and he fell asleep still wrapped in the covers, and Venom.

  
  


V is for Vest:

Eddie had worn a few different vests in his life; high-vis, bullet proof, life jacket. Never though had he worn a three piece suit that included a vest, was that even what it was called? He'd never worn a three piece suit, period. It was only on a super rare occasion that he even wore a suit, but apparently his latest case had taken him to some rather snooty 'high society' people and they weren't about to talk to a journalist who was 'dressed like a hobo.' Eddie had been wearing his best jeans and jacket at the time.

He wasn't about to let this go though, so Eddie rented a suit. He didn't want to know what it was worth to buy since renting it had cost him an arm and a leg. It took half an hour and three YouTube videos later to figure out how to put it on properly and do everything up right. Eddie looked at himself in the mirror when he was done; he didn't look half bad. Venom made a growling purr in his mind which made Eddie shiver.

"I take it you like this then?"

" **Yes, Eddie looks delicious.** "

Eddie chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment, and not that you want to eat me."

Venom took control of Eddie's legs momentarily to sit him on the edge of the bed while Venom formed the upper half of a body and kissed his human, his tongue mingling with Eddie's. They kissed until Eddie needed to breathe and calm himself.

Of course, as a symbiote co-existing in Eddie's body, he was privy to the human's body functions and the fact that Eddie's dress pants easily showed the tent that had formed in the front of them.

" **This is a much better use of this suit than speaking to those boring, obnoxious people again,** " Venom whispered into Eddie's ear as he ran his tongue along Eddie's neck.

" _V_ …" his voice was strained.

" **Say you want us to stop,** " the symbiote dared as a hand-like tendril reached down to caress the growing bulge in Eddie's rented pants.

"Mmnn…" Eddie groaned needily, "I-I just got this on right V," he tried to protest half-heartedly.

" **We do not want you to take it off.** "

For a moment Eddie was confused, and then he felt Venom's touch from inside his underwear, just teasing strokes to start with, but once Eddie had given in and laid back on the bed, Venom encased his erection and began a rhythm that the symbiote knew his human enjoyed.

Venom was a quick learner, and an attentive lover, it made for some incredible sex. Eddie moaned under Venom's firm touch, his head thrown back on the mattress. Venom took the opportunity to lick Eddie more, ever so lightly grazing the soft skin with his sharp teeth. Eddie fought the urge to thrust up into Venom's grip; he didn't want to wrinkle the suit too much.

"More…pl-please…" Eddie pleaded, his breathing was embarrassingly heavy.

Of course Venom obliged, knowing exactly what his human needed. A thin tendril began to run along Eddie's perineum and Eddie bent his knees, exposing himself to Venom, inviting the symbiote to touch him further. The tendril made its way to Eddie's expectant hole, and without waiting pushed in; making Eddie cry out in pleasure and surprise.

"Uhhnnn, yeah, ohh, this is so hot," Eddie bit his lip, he was moaning so loudly that it would be a miracle if the tenants in his neighbouring apartments didn't hear.

Venom knew how and where to touch him and it was exactly what Eddie needed, he felt the heat build in his groin in no time and suddenly he was on the edge. His eyes screwed shut and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the bed covers as the orgasm hit him and he groaned deeply.

The symbiote knew when his human was spent and retracted, taking the mess too, " **Eddie should buy a suit.** " Venom announced.

Eddie, who was still blissed out, laughed lightly, "I'll think about it."

  
  


W is for Watermelon:

The first time Venom encountered watermelon he had no idea what to make of it, he didn't understand how and why humans would consume a huge green ball. Eddie had to explain to his symbiote that you have to cut it open and only eat the soft juicy inside of the melon. That made more sense to Venom and he demanded that they try it.

Eddie bought them a small pre-cut piece; he didn't want to get stuck with a whole watermelon if Venom decided he didn't like it. Plus they could be expensive.

Venom was excited, Eddie could feel the symbiote buzzing under his skin; he really liked trying new things. Eddie unwrapped the piece of watermelon and cut off a cube, then held it out to the small head that had formed out of his shoulder.

At first, Venom just licked it, but as soon as the flavour hit his tongue, Eddie's whole hand was suddenly in the symbiote's mouth.

"V!" Eddie exclaimed, he wasn't worried that Venom would eat him, it just wasn't the done thing.

" **Sorry,** " the symbiote said once he had released Eddie's hand, " **the melon is so sweet and juicy. We like the melon, Eddie. Can we have more?** "

Eddie wiped his hand on a teatowel and cut off some watermelon for himself, before letting Venom have the rest. The symbiote's head grew bigger and his razor sharp teeth made quick work of the sweet flesh, his long tongue licked up any droplets that had gotten on the kitchen counter.

Watermelon was a regular treat after that, almost as popular as chocolate and tater tots, _almost_.

  
  


X is for Xenophobe:

" **Eddie?** "

"Yeah V?"

" **Why do we have to hide? Your people came looking for life in space, we don't understand.** "

Eddie stopped typing on his laptop and sat back in his chair, "Not all humans share the same beliefs or tolerance of things. There will always be at least one person who disagrees with everyone else. Not all humans think we should be exploring space, not everyone even believes in 'aliens.' Some people think we are the only life in the universe."

" **That is stupid, of course there is much life in the universe, my species is much more evolved than yours, many species are,** " Venom interrupted.

Eddie shrugged, "There is a saying; 'you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink,' you can show people what is out there, but whether they accept it or not is completely up to them. Some people are just too narrow minded and others are too afraid. Humans still have trouble accepting each other's differences, how do you think they could accept a people from another planet?"

Venom obviously took a moment to think about it, " **You accept us.** "

"Yeah, but I don't think humanity is ready, sometimes I wonder if we ever will be," it was a sad thought, "I also don't want you to be taken away from me, and I know you don't want to go back to being trapped in a lab being experimented on."

" **No. We did not like that, we are much happier with Eddie,** " Venom confirmed.

"I'm glad. People are just a bunch of xenophobes, and it brings out the worst in us," there was silence for a few moments, "I gotta get back to this."

" **We understand, thank you for answering our question.** "

"Any time love."

  
  


Y is for Yoga:

Meditation just wasn't for him. Trying to tell Mrs Chen that though was not easy and just when he thought he had finally got through to her; she switched to yoga.

Eddie had sighed in resignation and taken the yoga video that Mrs Chen offered him (forced him to take). Even though he didn't think it was going to work either, he slid the disk into the slot and hit play just so he could tell Mrs Chen that this also wasn't for him.

Standing in the middle of his small living room, Eddie followed the instructions of the 'beginners yoga' and found that he actually didn't hate it. It helped him to focus and he even felt a little more energised by the end of the video.

He did the routine every morning for the next two weeks, finding that it had improved his mood and productivity. Eddie went down to Mrs Chen's shop with the video and put it on the counter.

Mrs Chen looked up at him, "I see it's working."

"Huh? How'd you know?" Eddie didn't think he'd changed that much.

"You don't look like shit," she deadpanned.

Eddie gave a small laugh, Venom thought it was hilarious though, "Do, uh, do you have any others?" Eddie asked shyly.

"Try this one," Mrs Chen handed over a new video.

"Thanks," Eddie said sheepishly as he put the new one in his jacket pocket and began to leave the store.

"Eddie…"

Eddie looked back at Mrs Chen.

"I'm happy its helping," she smiled.

"Bye Mrs Chen."

  
  


Z is for Zoo:

Eddie was at the local zoo, doing a piece on the monkey that had been stolen. The keeper he was speaking with was a busy woman and so Eddie was walking around the zoo with her while he did the interview and she fed the animals.

" **Eddie?** "

Eddie heard Venom, but he was busy, the symbiote would have to wait. He continued to ask about the monkey.

" **Eddie…** "

He had told Venom to be quiet while he did this interview.

" ** _Eddie._** "

Eventually, Eddie excused himself from the keeper and moved away out of earshot, "What V? I asked you to be quiet while I did this."

" **Can we get one of these animals to eat? The seal looked tasty.** "

"What? No! These animals aren't food."

" **Why are they in cages if not for eating?** "

"For many reasons, none of which are eating," Eddie assured him exasperatedly.

" **We are hungry.** "

Eddie sighed, "We'll get food when I'm done, okay?"

" **Okay,** " Eddie started to return to the waiting keeper when Venom added, " **…what about the fish in the aquarium?** "

  
  


**Bonus:**

F is for Flossing:

Eddie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, it had a crack down one side and was missing a piece from the top left corner, but it still functioned as a mirror. For the moment it was his own face staring back at him as he pulled a roll of dental floss from the top drawer and cut a piece off.

He could feel the corn kernel stuck between his teeth and it was irritating him, he brushed over it with his tongue for the hundredth time before opening his mouth to the mirror. Just as Eddie drew the floss to his open mouth, the reflection changed suddenly so that it appeared as though his hands were in front of Venom's large toothy mouth instead.

"Shit!" Eddie gasped, a hand going to his chest in surprise, "Don't sneak up on me like that V."

" **We did not intend to scare you, we only wanted a better look at what you are doing,** " Venom explained in his head, however the reflection matched the words.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it," Eddie assured his symbiote, "I'm flossing my teeth; I've got a piece of corn stuck in my teeth and I'm trying to get it out."

Venom seemed to consider this a moment before responding, " **We could help,** " Venom offered as he created a sharp tendril that headed for Eddie's mouth.

Eddie shook his head urgently, "No, no, V, its fine really, I'll get it out with the floss, I just need my own reflection back so I can see what I'm doing."

Without another word, the mirror once again showed Eddie's face and he quickly got to work on removing the corn from his teeth.

After half an hour of silence, Eddie began to suspect that he had offended Venom by rejecting his offer to help, "V? You okay?"

" **We could have helped, it is how we remove food caught in our teeth,** " Venom told him with a hint of annoyance.

Eddie felt kind of bad for his reluctance, "Maybe next time you can help okay?"

Venom didn't say anything but he could feel that the symbiote was now content and that was good enough for Eddie.


End file.
